Red River PMC
Background: Many years ago, there were five friends: a knight, a guardian, a ranger, an engineer, and a bard. Neither their names, nor even their races are known today. They traveled the lands under the name of The Five Justices combating corruption and evil alike. They were loved by the innocent and feared by their enemies. One night, in the small town of White River, the five friends who were sleeping at a local inn awoke to the smell of fire and the sound of screams. They ran out into the street amidst the confusion to what could only be described as a bloodbath. The towns people were being ripped limb from limb by a race of humanoids who's identity is unknown today. A young girl, not much older than seven, who was lying in a ditch caught their attention. Her stomach had been cut open and she was dying fast. She asked the warriors to protect her family and those that she loved. She died there on the spot. Their moment of silence was cut short by an arrow that hit the bard in the shoulder. As the guardian tended to the bard's wound, the knight, their leader, decided that they should grant the girl's wish. Though he wished to stay, the bard was in no condition to fight. His four friends told him to lay low and watch their flank. To this he oblidged. The knight, the guardian, the ranger, and the engineer stood brave at the main bridge across White River. (The river that the town was named after.) Through the night they stood brave and fought wave after wave of attackers to buy the villagers time to escape. The marauders' blood had stained the pure waters a bright crimson within an hour. One by one, the warriors fell. First the ranger, who had run out of arrows and was sparsely armored. Then the engineer, who's grenade had ricocheted off of a shield and exploded in his face. Next was the lumbering guardian, who's armor and lack of mobility made him an easy target to be closed in on. Finally the knight, who stood alone upon a mound of bodies, was stabbed with the last thrust of the last attacker. He slumped down and was met by the bard at his side. The stab had hit him in the heart and had marked him for death. With his last breath, he ordered him to and tell stories of this night. To this he oblidged. The story became known as the tale of the battle at Red River. Though true, this story is only known by the few who have listened to the drunken stories of the elderly. This story has been passed down in bars by word of mouth for so many generations that this is only about 10% of the original tale. A the age of 18, a lunari by the name of Jon Whitemaw set out to rid the world of evil. He accumulated several warriors from different backgrounds. Among these soldiers were veterans, samaritans, and glory seekers. He dedicated the name of his freelancer group to those four who stood brave and the one who lived. For eight years they wandered as the Five Justices once had. In the second year of their quest, they encountered a glaring issue. They needed a headquarters. Atlhough it took years of research, he managed to fing the remains of their original hideout. At this spot, Red River PMC was given a home. Red River PMC (Private Military Contractors) is a band of freelancers that specializes in giving anyone, who has the coin, affordable service. Red River PMC was founded on the three principles of Honor, Brotherhood, and Pride. Location: The Red River PMC headquarters are situated in the Desert of Akravar. Pricing: ' ''Escort - Because outside is a scary place to be at night. 1 gold down payment (to pay for upkeep) 1 gold per guard (to pay the freelancer) 50 silver per city traveled (to pay for labor) Personal Guard - For when the Assassins Guild has your number. 2 gold down payment (to pay for upkeep) 1 gold per guard (to pay the freelancer) 25 silver per day (to pay for labor) game. More options will be available later. 'Recruitment: ' Red River PMC looking for anyone who can be of use. Mostly people who specialize in ranged or melee are needed, but they are also in need of alchemists and clerks. Mages are looked warily upon as Red River PMC prefers conventional weaponry. Contact Jon Whitemaw (monkeysfist101) for more details. 'Ranks: ' '''Cadet: Though technically you are not part of Red River PMC, you are allowed past the first interior door frame. Before you will be assigned on missions, you must show a degree of combat aptitude in our training ground. The challenge will vary for each cadet. Private: '''You are new meat. You have shown a willingness to work as well as a degree of combat aptitude. You may seem eager, but there is a world of hurt that awaits you. You will be paired up with another private in order to ensure that you are never alone on a mission. '''Corporal: '''You have survived several assignments and have shown your worth. You are now allowed to solo assignments. It's a start, but there's a long way to go. '''Sergent: You now have your first comand position. Now you will get to play babysitter for the new meat that arrives just as you were once babysat by those that came before you. Lieutenate: 'Now an officer, you have shown your worth multiple times and your acts of heroism and dedication have earned you the rights that come with being an officer. ''Note: This is also an honorary title for non-combatant members. '''Captain: '''You spit flaming slime and crap hellstone. You are recognized as a badass, and rightly so, by most of the organization. You are now granted full access to the Officers' Club. '''Major: '''Well, congratulations. You've made it this far and it doesn't look like you'll be slowing down. You will no longer be given assignments, but will be allowed to choose what you want to go on. '''Colonel: You are near the top. You have the second highest command and can issue orders to all but the generals. General: '''The highest command rank. You have climbed the ladder and have proven your worth time and time again. You are the best of the best. '''What we need: We are currently in need of several positions to be filled. *Scout: We need an assassin who would act as recon. His/her duties would involve spying on people of importance and listening around towns for information. Although (s)he is an assassin, killing when not on a job and contact with the Assassins Guild is forbidden. Taken for now *Master of Arms: We need a resident craftsman to maintain the armory and headquarters. The Master of Arms is a position that only one can fulfill. As such, the Master of Arms is given special privileges. *Clerk: Finds and manages contacts. The clerk arranges jobs and is in charge of the organization's money. Equipment: Red River's contractors are provided gear for prolonged field work. *Archeologist Jacket (Signiature jacket of Red River PMC) *Healing potions *Ammunition for rangers *Food *Supplies to build a lean-to *A small amount of money for purchasing emergancy gear, but not enough to make them a target for theives *A bottle of ale for good luck The Night Stormers: Specializing in unconventional warfare, the Night Stormers are an elite commando group of Contractors that carry out guerilla warfare against high risk targets. They are the mosdangerous and the most crafty contractors in the group. On multiple occasions, they have been known to kidnap enemy soldiers, torture them to death, and leave them on te outskirts of an enemy camp with the Night Stormer insignia branded on their foreheads. They are identified by the red beret that they wear as a badge of honor. Roster: Username - Character Name - Race - Archetype - Class - Rank - (Combatant or non-combatant) (Additional Info) monkeysfist101 - Jon - Lunari - Ranger - Guns - General - (Combatant) (Leader) Ninja_Nine - Quentio - Lunari - Guardian - Flail - Colonel - (Combatant) (Second In Command) Elkiller - Kione Al Katash -Twa'lek - Ranger - Bows - Lieutenate (Non-Combatant) (Resident Alchemist) youarereta98 - Sothe - Tellimen - Melee - Spear - Private - ( Combatant ) - Night Stormer Spilled milk - Ventreal - Lunari - Engineer - Guns - Private - (Combatant) GernotTheClonkeror - Gernot Ko-rell - Aquius - Assassin - Guns - Private - (Combatant) (Scout) Sephiroth_531 - Haelos - Twa'lek - Warlord - Boomerang - Private - (Combatant) Golding - Sengthun - Arborius - Bard - Bows - Lieutenate - (Non-Combatant) aMARIKanIshtar - Veronica Spear - Norse - Knight - Guns - Private (Combatant) Wargowitto - Derenok - Twa'lek - Paladin - flail - Corporal (Combatant) - Night Stormer Leader KIA: MIA: Red Team - MIA in jungle last year. Never heard from again. Fukanatio - Kino Sasuga - Arborius - Adventurer - Guns - Private (Combatant) - MIA in dessert